Laptop computers have become highly popular among mobile computer users due to their mobility and multi-media capabilities. However, conventional laptop computers may lack any of various high-end operating functions such as the facility to receive and display television media; play and record CDs, DVDs and video games; take pictures and record video; and may also lack stand-alone webcam capability.